world_of_tanerbraefandomcom_da-20200216-history
Cantanzaro
EARLY DRAFT - WORK-IN-PROGRESS Historie: Cantanzaro er et frodigt land på sydkysten af Tannebrae ud til det varme og rolige “Thoriske hav”. Cantanzaro består af mange mindre selvorganiserede by-stater samt hovedsædet, Luparno. Cantanzaro er et land af stor rigdom og udvikling, et land hvis hovedidealer omhandler handel, frie markedskrafter og videnskabelig udvikling. Men, til trods for alt dets rigdom og udvikling er Cantanzaro en splittet og krigsramt region. Det er ikke ualmindeligt at både industrielle byzoner og frodige citron-enge agerer krigszoner, i hvilket legioner af lejesoldater kolliderer i episke magtkampe som ikke tjener andet end at fremme ambitionerne af de få rige. Luparno er absolut regionens største by og tiltrækker, grundet sin havneadgang og industrialisering, årligt tusindvis af tilflyttere. Luparno har en lang historie som hovedsæde i Cantanzaro regionen. Det mest definerende skete for blot 800 år siden. 10 adelige huse kæmpede om kontrol over byen, en krig der blev kendt som 200-års krigen. De adelige huse byggede store fæstninger og paladser i byen, og udhuggede distrikter i byen mellem sig. Disse distrikter indkredsede de med massive mure, og kun personer loyale til de adelige huse fik lov til at blive boende inden for disse bydistrikter, ikke loyale personer blev enten smidt ud eller slået ihjel. 200-års krigen ødelagde næsten Luparno og som resultat af dette mødte lederne af de 10 huse for at underskrive en fælles fredsaftale kendt som laug-pagten. Lederne af disse huse blev hver især erklæret laugsmester og fik hver deres fælles ansvarsområde inden for opbyggelsen og vedligeholdes af infrastrukturen i Luparno. laug-pagten gjorde byen relativt fredelig og lod den vokse mens laugene sameksisterede i relativt fredsommenlighed. I flere hundrede år voksede byen og blomstrede under denne struktur mens laugene udviklede sig til at blive unikke, mægtige kræfter i byen, ofte voksede de på en måde i trods med deres originale formål. Ud af de 10 originale laug opererer reelt nu kun 6 laug. Et laug (Lavizzia) gik konkurs og blev købt af, det nu største laug, Verezzo, et laug (Tibillus) brød laugpakten og blev udraderet. Et laug (Tobaro), det før største, isolerede sig for 70 år siden, fra en dag til anden, totalt fra omverdenen. Det kaldte alle dets laugsmedlemmer ind bag dets høje mure og låste dets massive porte med mekanik og magi. Området er på størrelse med en lille by, og ingen ved hvad der foregår bag dets mure, alle der har forsøgt at bryde ind er forsvundet, ud fra røgen der kommer fra dets massive smeltedigler kan det dog ses at området stadig er aktivt. Lige da de isolerede sig var der meget tale om det, nu er der gået så lang tid at folk er ligeglade. ' ' Laug-pagten: Laug-pagten er en fælles bindende aftale blandt laugene. Alle laug forpligter sig til ikke at angribe andre laug og samtidig at overholde dekreter besluttet i fællesskab af laugrådet. Laugrådet indkaldes kun i krisesituationer og består af alle laug ledere. For at dekreter skal vedtages kræves 6 stemmer for dekretet. Dette antal var dikteret tilbage i den originale pakt og tager derfor ikke højde for at der nu kun er 7 ud af 10 laug tilbage, overensstemmelse er derfor næsten umuligt at fåes. Laugrådet har kun været indkaldt 7 gange i dets 600 årige historie. Laug-pagten har flere gange været forsøgt brudt til en grad hvor intervention måtte gøres af de andre laug. Det har i de fleste tilfælde betydet indskrænkelse af territorium, bodsbetaling, henrettelse af mellemstående laugsmedlemmer etc. Det har i et tilfælde, ved lauget Tibillus, der stod bag en snigmyrdelse af den tidligere laug leder af Verezzo, Lucrezzia Miragliano, ført til en samlet indsats mod Tibillus af de andre laug. Dette mundede ud i Tibillus totale udradering, alle højtstående laugs ledere samt deres familier blev henrettet, og alle deres aktiviteter blev likvideret og indlemmet blandt de andre laug. Trods laugs-pagten kæmper alle laugene indædt for bare den mindste forøgelse af deres magt. Balancen mellem laugene, og hvor meget indflydelse de har, er meget tæt, og der skal ikke meget til at skubbe den. Sjældne gange resulterer det i voldelige kampe mellem laugene på gaderne af Luparno. Remas styrker forsøger at kvæle Luccini optøjer, Trantio efterretningsstyrker laver en razzia på en usanktioneret Pavona narkotika bule eller paramilitære Verezzo styrker samles for at slå ned på Miragliano indtrængere. Oftere foregår disse skumle aktiviteter i hemmelighed, gennem infiltration, spionage, tyveri, sabotage og svig. Intriger gemmes dybt under andre intriger for at gøre deres formål umuligt at gætte. Laugsmestrene er ofte kilden blandt disse intriger, men ethvert laugsmedlem vil gøre alt for at styrke deres egen position i lauget, dette ekskluderer ikke nedrige plots mod andre laug. Freden i Luparno hænger i en tynd tråd, hvilket giver rig mulighed for laugsmedlemmer at tjene deres laug, eller fremme deres egne agendaer. Stiftelsen af laug-pagten fejres årligt med en uges fejring, heri konkurrerer de forskellige laug i at overgå hinanden i de største fejringer, og bruger uhyrlige summer på at overgå hinanden. ' '''Laugsemblem: Alle laugsmedlemmer får et laugsemblem. Dette reflekterer rang og giver adgang til lukkede dele af byerne. Samtidig giver laugsembblemet fri passage på alle åbne laug kontrollerede veje og broer. ' ' '''At tilmelde sig et laug:' Ens forældres laug afgør ens eget. De fleste i byen er laugsløse dog. Laugene holder årligt optagelsesprøver hvor forældre sender deres børn, under 8, ind til SVÆR laugstest. Accepteres børnene får forældrene en stor sum penge, årligt, indtil barnet fylder 22 (hvor de går fra lærling til fuldt medlem), forældrene får aldrig barnet at se igen. Stor ære at blive accepteret ind. Optagelsesprøverne foregår ugen før festen for laugspagten. Sidste dag af optagelsesprøverne ser også optagelse af fuldvoksne medlemmer, dette er dog utroligt svært, og det vil typisk være laugsdesatørere der lokkes, eller afpresses, til at skifte laug.' ' Efterretningstjenester: Hvert laug har deres eget efterretningstjeneste, politi, domstole, og hær. Almindeligt syn at se tropper iklædt laugenes farver blandt Luparnos gader. Laugenes indflydelse udenfor Cantanzaro: 'Står bag idenskabelige og meta-magiske bedrifter Står bag store opdagelser Bedrifter var revolutionerende ved republikkens start De kopierede hinandens opfindelser så snart de blev sat til salg Grundet mistro og had til hinanden er de helt stoppet med at frigive nye opfindelser. De lever nu af deres offentlige indtægter, samt indtægter af gamle opfindelser Enten er deres opfindsomhed helt stagneret, ellers holder de det bag deres egne lukkede døre. ' '''De 10 laug: De 10 laug er Luparnos livsblod og udgør samfundets fundament. Borgere i Luparno bliver ikke født ind i de forskellige laug. Individer kan frit vælge at tilslutte sig et laug - eller at være laugløs. Visse laug, så som Verezzo og Luccini, værger aktivt nye medlemmer, mens andre bare accepterer ansøgere. Forskellige familiemedlemmer indenfor den samme familie kan i sjældne tilfælde tilslutte sig forskellige laug, dette ender altid med splid i familien, laug kommer før venner og familie. Laugene er: Remas Luccini Trantio Pavona Verezzo - Største Miragliano Tobaro - Isoleret Lavizzia - Konkurs Tibillus''' ' '''De laugløse:' Selvom laugene er Luparnos livsblod udgør deres medlemmer kun en brøkdel af befolkningen i Luparno. Selvom alle borgere drømmer om at tilslutte sig et laug, og få adgang til fordelene ved at være laugmedlem, er optagelsesprocessen enten dyr eller krævende. De såkaldte laugløse er specielt almindelge i udkants og fattige områder, men selv i byens centrum findes laugløse borgere. Det er yderst ualmindeligt at finde laugløse blandt byens bourgeois, og når de findes er det udelukkende personer med megen indflydelse og rigdom der nægter at tilslutte sig et laug af politiske årsager. Blandt de laugløse findes en hardcore undergruppe af reaktionære der kæmper imod laugene som de mener er skyld i byens ulykke, og mener at alt laugene gør er at søge kontrol, konsolidere indflydelse og fragmentere befolkningen mod sig selv. Revolutionen mod laugene er ofte hård og brutal, og taler man imod laugne i al offentlighed går der sjældent længe før man der står en laugsponsoreret snigmorder ved ens dør. Kriminelle organisationer har sat sig op i Luparno og opererer ofte med laugenes viden. De tolereres udelukkende da deres tjenester til tider benyttes af laugene, for eksempel som snigmordere, lejesoldater, spioner og smuglere der ikke skal kunne kobles tilbage til lauget.